I miss you
by Sparklymist
Summary: Alice missed her friends in Underland but she was somehow determined to stay in London, until a familiar blue butterfly came to her and told her that a certain hatter misses her badly. Alice/Hatter
1. Back to Underland

Alice was sitting on her room thinking about wonder—, or rather Underland.

She misses her friends, the Tweetdles, the white rabbit, Absalom, the white queen…but most of all…. Tarrant, better known as 'The mad hatter'.

"Why am I still here? After all I have completed my father's dream and I have a good job and haven't been a burden to mother, maybe I could write a note to mother and quit my job and go back to Underland. No, what are you thinking Alice?" she said to herself.

Suddenly a very familiar blue butterfly appeared in front of her.

"Hmmm, funny, you remind me of Absalom." said Alice

"Silly girl, I am Absalom." it said

"Absalom! I missed you."

"I missed you too Alice. And so does everybody else."

"I missed all of them too. I dare say, how are they?"

"Well they've all been well. Well not exactly everybody. "

"What do you mean not _exactly _everybody?"

"Well ever since you left….. well, Hatter's been kind of moody and sad. He used to be the life of the party now he could hardly smile."

"Oh, what happened to him?"

"I think he misses you badly."

"Oh, poor Hatter, I really miss him too. I'm gonna leave London."

"And where will you go?"

"To Underland. I'll pack my things and write a note to mother. Besides, I've done what I needed to do."

Alice packed her things in a small bag and wrote a note to her mother the note read:

_Dear mother,_

_I have done my duty over you and father, I have helped my sister in a way or another, now I have to go. I'm not sure if I'll be able to go back. I'll miss you all and I love all of you. I promise to send letters. _

_with love,_

_Alice _

* * *

Alice found the rabbit hole near a tree where she had fallen two times already.

"C'mon Absalom." said Alice

"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you." Absalom said, as he flew away

"Well, here I go again, AHHHH!!" Alice jumped in the rabbit hole and for the third time.

She fell on the floor with a loud thump.

She remembered there was a small door. She found it and it was open, but she was too big to fit in.

She turned around and found a bottle saying 'drink me.'

She drank the bottle and not a moment later she shrank to the size of a mouse!

She ran and opened the very small door and walked inside.

It was very unusual.

She was captivated by the sight of things that she lost track of where she was going.

"Oh dear, I'm lost! Oh I wish someone would help me." she said to herself

"And someone will help you my dear." said a voice that sounded familiar

"W-who are you, if I might ask?"

"Why, I'm the Cheshire cat."

"Chess! I missed you!"

"Who are you?"

"Alice."

"The Alice?"

"You could say that."

"I missed you too. Everyone misses you. Especially Tarrant."

"Chess, could you please take me to him?"

"Sure. Follow me."

Alice followed the Cheshire cat to the mad hatter.

When they got there, its like a ghost town. It looked as though the red queen still ruled Underland. And there he was…. there was Tarrant sitting in a chair with his head down.

Alice tried to climb up by grabbing the table cloth, she tried as hard as she could to climb up but it was to no avail.

"Need some help?" asked Chess

"Yes, please." replied Alice.

Chess grabbed Alice and put her down near the mad hatter.

"Tarrant? It's me Alice." she said

But there was no response

"Tarrant, I'm back."

still, silence responded to her

"Tarrant, it's really me. I've come back for— for good."

"Is it true? Is it really you? Are you really going to stay for good?" asked Tarrant

"Yes Hatter, I'm really gonna stay for good. I'm not going back to London."

"Alice, I've missed you."

"I missed you too Hatter."

"Oh, and by the way you might want to eat this." Tarrant gave her a small piece of cake.

Alice ate a very little piece of it, then she grew back to her normal size.

Tarrant stood and hugged her. Alice dropped her small bag on the ground.

"Alice, my dear Alice, it's been long since I've waited for you to come back, I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Tarrant. I didn't get to say goodbye to you well the last time I was here. But I assure you I'll never leave again."

"Ehem, would you like to see my house?" Tarrant broke the hug and changed the topic

"Yes, that would be nice."

Hatter took Alice's small bag and lead her to his house.

He lead her to a room that's quite big but a little bit untidy

"This is my room." he said

"Lovely." Alice smiled

"I'm sure you'd like to rest after a long day…. I'll show you to your room."

Tarrant lead her to a room that was quite simple, but still very attractive.

"Hatter, I don't want to be a burden to you. How can I repay you for making me stay in your house?" said Alice

"Nonsense! You're my friend Alice, you could stay as long as you want. But you may keep me company when I'm making hats." said Tarrant

Alice grabbed Tarrant's hand and pulled him closer.

"I missed you Alice….. so much." said Tarrant as he hugged Alice

"I missed you too, badly. I came back here because I wanted to see all of you again, and because I have something to tell you." said Alice

"What is it my dear Alice?"

"I don't know if you feel the same way about me but…. I love you Tarrant…. so much, when I'm in London I kept thinking about you and how you were."

Alice was afraid of rejection, but instead of rejection, Tarrant pulled Alice in a tight, but sweet embrace.

"Oh Alice, My dear Alice…. I love you too. And I've missed you so." he caressed Alice's cheek and suddenly he move forward and kissed her.

"I…. um…. " was all that Alice could say

"Well, I think you better lie down in bed." Hatter tucked her in bed and kissed her cheek

"Tarrant, please don't leave me alone? Can you please stay with me?"

"Yes my sweet Alice, anything for you."

Tarrant held Alice's hand until she fell asleep.

Tarrant fell asleep at the side of Alice's bed too. But after a few hours he remembered he was still in Alice's room.

He stood up and was about to leave, but something restrained him. Alice was still holding his hand tightly.

"Tarrant, don't leave me please?" she said

"Don't worry my dear Alice, I will never leave you. Not now, not ever"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ….. please review**


	2. Stayne!

**Alice's POV**

I woke up in the morning smelling a strong scent of tea. The kind of scent that Tarrant had. He was holding me tight in his arms, I don't want to move. I wish we could stay like this forever.

But, he'd have to wake up. And eventually he did.

"Alice," he said as he caressed my cheek. "My sweet Alice, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did, I haven't slept more better in my entire life. How about you?" I said

"I slept.... wonderfully."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes Alice?"

"Hmmm…I love you." I said as I clung myself on him

"I love you too my dear Alice." Tarrant said as he kissed me on the lips, then he moved lower and reached down on my nape

"Oh, Tarrant! That tickled!" I chuckled, he gave out a little giggle

"I must make breakfast Alice." Tarrant said, as he let go of me and went out of the room.

**Tarrant's POV**

She sat on the dinning table and ate breakfast with me.

I cant help but gaze at her, her beautiful golden hair and her gorgeous eyes, she's just so irresistible.

We sat there eating and exchanging stories for quite a while.

Then suddenly….

"Hello everybody!" said a voice

then I saw a stripped cat floating in mid air

"CHESS! Stop doing that! You'll put me out of my wits someday!" yelled Alice

"Hmmm, you're already with a man who's out of his wits, and if I put you out of your wits too you two will make a remarkably perfect couple."

"Oh, hahaha funny Chess. Why are you here anyway?"

"The queen sent me to inform you that she wants you to go to Marmoreal tonight."

"Is something wrong Chess?"

"No, no she just held a ball in your honour and she wants to greet you hello."

"Oh, ok…. thank you Chess."

Suddenly, the Cheshire cat disappeared.

"Hmmm, a ball, I don't have anything to wear." Alice said

"Don't worry my dear, I'll make you a dress for tonight." I told her as I stood up beside her

"Thank you Tarrant, will you be my escort for tonight?"

"Of course, it will be my pleasure."

After two hours her dress was finished it was a light pink dress with an off shoulder sleeve.

"Alice, come here, its ready, I'll leave you alone for a while for you to change."

I handed her the dress and went out of the room to give her privacy.

She opened the door and I stood there staring at her dumbfounded.

"So, Tarrant, what do you think?" she asked

"You….. you look simply gorgeous." I said

"Thank you, you look good as well. Very casual. Shall we get going?"

"Yes we should…."

Soon enough we arrived at Marmoreal, the white queen was at the lobby waiting for us, she lead us to the ballroom and talked with us for quite a long time.

"So Alice, how have you been?" asked Mirana

"I'm fine your highness." said Alice

"Please, you're my champion, you killed the jabberwocky and brought us back our freedom and happiness, we owe you a lot. Just call me MIrana."

"Ok, Mirana. So how about you? How have you been?"

"I've been fine everything's been going well."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm glad to see your friend Tarrant smiling again Alice."

"Thank you Mirana." I said

The three of us exchanged smiles, then the music started getting slow, which means it's time to dance.

"May I have this dance my lady?" I asked

"Of course you may." Alice said as I took her hand

We both dance at the center of the dance floor

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist

"I love you my dear Tarrant." she said in a whisper

"I love you too my sweet Alice." I whispered in her ear

She started moving towards me and kissed me

Everybody who was in the room clapped and cheered.

After a while we stopped dancing and went back to talk to Mirana.

"Aww, you two were so sweet when you danced together!" said Mirana

"Thank you MIrana." said Alice

"Mirana, could you please excuse me and Alice for a moment?" I asked

"Sure."

I led Alice outside of the castle near the garden

"Tarrant, what are we doing here?" asked Alice

"I just want to be alone with you." I said

"We're always alone in the house Tarrant."

"I know, but I—" before I could finish my sentence she kissed me

I kissed her back as passionately as she kissed me

Suddenly there a was something rustling from behind a bush

"Well, well, well, isn't this a romantic love affair?" said a voice

"It's… it's…. you! What are you doing here Stayne?!" said Alice

"Yes Alice, it's me! Did you miss me? I missed you so much." Stayne said as he move towards Alice and almost touched her, But I pulled Alice behind my back

"Don't you dare touch her Stayne!" I yelled at him

"Why, isn't it the mad hatter, you aren't as mad as you were before."

"I don't know whether that is a compliment or an insult but what I know is I would never let you take away Alice from me!" I didn't know it, but my eyes glowed red

"Hmm very protective. But I'm afraid I'm going to take her away from you."

he pulled Alice away from me, but I pulled her back and pinned him against the wall

"Go Alice! Run and tell the white queen he's here!" I said to Alice

She ran inside the castle to go look for help.

"MIrana! Mirana!" Alice yelled

"What is it Alice?" Mirana asked

"Stayne, he's outside!"

"What? Guards! Come with us."

five guards came and followed them outside the castle.

"Let me go Tarrant!" Stayne pushed me aside I hit my head against the wall.

I couldn't stand up. My vision was burring. Suddenly all I can see was blackness.

Stayne almost escaped, but the guards caught him just in the right time.

"Where's—Tarrant! I'm sorry Tarrant, I shouldn't have left you." Alice came running towards Tarrant and cradled his head

Mirana came towards them and examined Tarrant

"It's ok Alice, he's just out cold. He just needs some rest. Guards, help us get Tarrant to the guest room." said Mirana.

* * *

I woke up lying in a bed with Alice beside me, the rays of the sun shone upon my eyes, I figured it was morning already.

I caressed Alice's cheek, I did not ant her to wake up.

I carelessly let out a loud chuckle, which made her wake up.

"Hmmm…." she hummed as she looked at me

"How are you my sweet Alice?"

"I'm fine, the real question is how are you? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I'm not I just hit my head a little but I'll be fine."

"That's good news," She caressed my cheek and began to kiss me "I love you Tarrant Hightopp."

"I love you too Alice, my Alice. My only Alice, I'll always be with you no matter what might happen."

"I love you too my dear Tarrant, and you're mine to keep forever."

**A/N: I'm sorry if it's too long… I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. TY very much for reading my story ….**


	3. A dream

"Tarrant, could we go back to your house?" asked Alice

"Why, don't you like to stay here for a while in Marmoreal?" said Tarrant

"I…. miss colours, its all white here in Marmoreal."

"Of course its all white, the white queen owns it, don't you miss tea?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I could always smell it from you." Alice gave a chuckle

"Well, if you want to go back to my house we should tell the queen first or she might think we left without saying goodbye."

Tarrant grabbed Alice's hand and they both went out of the room.

The white queen was walking around the palace when she saw Tarrant and Alice.

"Alice! Tarrant!" she called out

"Mirana, we were just looking for you." Alice said as she ran towards the queen, Tarrant followed behind her

"Really? Do you need something?"

"Well, no, Alice just want to go back to my house." said Hatter

"Ok, then, I'll see you two around sometime." said Mirana said as she waved goodbye to the both of them.

"Hatter?" Asked Alice

"Yes my love?" said Tarrant

"I love you."

"I love you too." he chuckled

Alice caressed his face and kissed him passionately, Tarrant returned the kiss.

Tarrant pinned Alice on the wall and kissed her, his tongue licked Alice's lips seeking entrance, Alice, gladly gave him permission.

Tarrant set feathery kisses across Alice's cheek going down to her neck

"T-tarrant…. " she gasped

Tarrant unbuttoned her dress, but Alice stopped him.

"Is something wrong Alice?" asked Tarrant

"T-Tarrant, I—I don't think we should do this I mean… I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry" said Alice, she expected Tarrant to be angry but he wasn't, although he had a disappointed expression on his face

"There's no need for apologies Alice, I understand If you're not ready yet, and if you don't want me to do this, it's alright with me." Tarrant said, as he caressed Alice's

cheek

"Thank you Tarrant." Alice smiled

"C'mon Alice, let's sleep" Tarrant said, as he tucked Alice in bed and kissed her.

"I'm really sorry Tarrant."

"Shhh, there's nothing to apologize about."

"Tarrant, did you love some other girl before me?"

"No, I didn't even think there'll be someone who could love someone as mad

as me."

"Why wouldn't there be someone to love you? You're a great man Tarrant, and, honestly you haven't been mad lately. Why's that?"

"Because, I'm not mad when I'm with you. Goodnight Alice."

"Sweet dreams Tarrant." Alice said as she rested her head on Tarrant's chest.

**Alice's POV**

I was walking around Underland with Tarrant, we stopped near a waterfall.

We were having fun, when suddenly someone or something pulled me.

Tarrant didn't notice at first that I was gone.

'Tarrant!' I screamed mentally

I tried as hard as I could to move but my hand and feet were tied up and my mouth was covered with a cloth so that I couldn't scream.

"Alice?! Alice?!" Tarrant yelled as he ran to search for me.

'Tarrant!' I screamed in my mind

I looked up and saw a guy holding a dagger, getting ready to kill me, he pulled up the mask. that was covering his face, I almost saw who he was….

Then suddenly, I woke up panting. I was covered with sweat and my face was stained with tears.

It was just a dream, a terrifying dream.

"Tarrant?" I asked, but he wasn't there on the bed anymore

"Tarrant?!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs

"Tarrant!" I sobbed

"Tarrant!" suddenly someone seized me tightly

"Alice, is something wrong?" Tarrant asked me

I hugged him tightly and sobbed

"My dear Alice, what happened?" he asked as he rubbed my back

"There was….. there was…" I tried to catch my breath

"There was what Alice, what happened?"

"I had a very bad dream."

"What is it? Can you tell me your dream?"

"We….we were walking around Underland, and we stopped at a waterfall, we were having fun when suddenly someone pulled me and tied me up…… I tried to scream but I couldn't….. then a guy had a dagger and he was getting ready to kill me, and that's when I woke up."

"Who was the guy Alice?'

"I… don't know, his face was covered with a mask." I said while I was crying on Tarrant's chest

"Shhh, shhh, hush now Alice, It's just a dream, no one could ever hurt you in your dreams…. shhhh, I'm here now." he said to me

I don't know why, but when I'm with hatter, I just feel so protected and safe.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter…… sorry if it kind of sucks.**_


End file.
